Empire Of Elum
by King-konoha
Summary: It's just an experiment chapter, so feel fee to review. I just post it to see if it be liked or not. If it liked I am going to rewrite it more and post a batter version. If not I am going to stop writing it. So please read and tell me your opinion. oh its a naruto harem story with god like naruto as always.


**Naruto: the Empire of Elum**

**A.N:- **Hello friends welcome to my new story. **Shawn129 **challenge me to write this story and I decided to write it. Before I start the story there some points I want to you guys know…

1. This is a Dragon ball z, Avatar: The last air bender and Naruto crossover.

2. Like my previous stories Naruto going to be god like, and have a harem.

3. As you know about my English so don't flame me about it.

**Pairings: Naruto x Harem (don't know how big)**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Long ago when the universe not created there is one entity with unimaginable power we may call his father of universe or the creator. He with his power creates the universe like stars, planets and finally life. As time passed he created a planet name Elum, and sires it with life and as its deity he created 6 goddesses. Goddess of life Kami, Goddess of death Yami, goddess of nature Tozi, goddess of sea Ela, goddess of moon Emi and finally goddess of Element Ami. He also creates as the guardian of Elum a 10 tails beast name Juubi. After he teaches the goddesses their duty he leaves the solar system and go to create new planets and stars.

For the first 5000 years nothing happen, the human and animals Elum live peaceful life in the shadow of their loving goddesses. But everything change when a fight broke down within goddesses. The matter of their fight is giving the humans some powers and makes them more powerful than other humans in other planets. Kami, Yami and Tozi want to give Human the power of Chakra which gives them the ability to control elements partially, But Ela, Emi and Ami want give them the power of chi which gives them full control over one element. As the Humans directly connected to the goddess emotions, this fight release the negative emotions in Elum, this cause the Humans become greedy and selfish.

This fight last for 100 years and finally the two goddesses group decided to divide Elum in two parts with a big wall. And decided to give East sides the power of Chakra and give west side the power of Chi. Kami, Yami and Tozi decided to rule over East side and Ela, Emi and Ami decided to rule over the west side. They also erased every memory of west about east and of East about west.

When the wall emerge and separate Elum in two parts the guardian Juubi is trapped in the east side. She try to oppose the goddess telling they are becoming greedy and they forget the duty father give them. She said if the humans get any powers, she personally end the humans life. This angered the goddesses that a lowly creature try to oppose their decision. They decided to eliminate Juubi from the Elum. But as the rule they physically can't harm her so Kami, Yami and Tozi give a child power of chakra thus creating first chakra user, and train him secretly to slay the Juubi. They give him the Rinnegan the eye of god for doing the task.

20 years later when Juubi know about the first chakra user she gone berserk and March to the village to eliminate the man from face of Elum. They fight the clash between first chakra user and first Bijuu. It cause tsunami, big storms etc. etc. this fight last 2 days and the Chakra user is about to loss when he use his last resort and use a Fuinjutsu to seal the Juubi inside of him thus make him the first Jinchuriki. At his death door he divided the Juubi's power nine pieces' and creates the Nine Bijuu's and use a gravity jutsu to seal Juubi's body and soul in moon. And this starts the era of Ninja.

As the Chakra is slowly find its way to the east side of humans. The goddess Ela, Emi and Ami give some people the chi and creates first generation of element bender. As the time pass the element benders divided in respected countries as water bender water tribe, Air benders Air norms, Earth benders Earth country and finally fire bender fire nation. After creation of these countries they live first 50 years in harmony but then war broke down in the lands of goddess Ela, Emi and Ami. Seeing the situation going out of their hands the goddess chose a man to kept balance in western lands, they give him full control over 4 elements thus it give birth the first avatar.

1000 years passed the two lands live like this with constant war and full of hatred, but unknown to them in this year's Juubi with his minimum left power tries to contact with the father the creator and she finally able to contact with him, when he heard all this he become furious and promise Juubi in 14 years he will come and choose an empire who will become the empire of Elum and destroy the cycle of hatred with iron fist.

**Chapter 1: Birth of the Empire**

Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage currently holding two infants in his hand one male name Naruto and other female name Narumi. This is the twins his wife gave birth to not long ago. He is currently in a remote place whose location only known by selected few people. His wife Kushina Uzumaki currently unconsciousness for giving birth of two children's.

The boy known as Naruto born with his father blonde hair, blue eyes and with a face of his mother. The girl known as Narumi is a perfect replica of her mother with exception of blue eyes.

Minato is happy very happy they finally have it, the child Konoha waiting for, the child who become Konoha's biggest asset, if the plan go right they are going to have the best weapon of Konoha. He looked up to see 3 people standing in front of a dead body of old women. This old woman is Biwoko Sarutobi the wife of 3rd hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage of Konoha.

"It is right to kill your own wife Sarutobi-Sama?" asked Minato looking at stone look face of Sarutobi.

"It's need to be done for greater good for Konoha. I have no problem to do this again." Replied Sarutobi with a monotone voice.

"True. Is everything set according to plan Obito?" asked Minato to a person whose face hidden in an orange mask.

"Yes sensei everything is ready." Answered now identify as Obito.

"Good and Jiraiya-Sensei I know after extraction of Kyuubi from Kushina, she will live so I want you to put a seal that make Kushina fall coma forever, we may have still some use of her. Be prepared we going to step in a future where Konoha will rule over the full elemental Nation." Said Minato with an evil laugh and his followers do the same. "Now Obito extract the Kyuubi and make it attack Konoha so that It can be seal in my daughter."

**2 hours later**

Everything is gone according plan Kushina currently in a never ending coma, he control a Jounin to summon the Shinigami (Yami) to seal the Kyuubi in his daughter Narumi and the whole crowd think himself as a god who can defeat the all mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"_Yes everything goes as we plan; now we just need to do the final announcement." _Thought Minato as he came top of the hokage tower where all the remaining people came to heard what their beloved hokage wanted to announced.

Minato look down the people in a serious and sad face and announced "people of Konoha today is a great disaster name Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our village and kill many of our people, it's indeed a dark day in Konoha's history." The whole crowd fell in sadness. Minato give them some time and again continue "as you all know that no mortal can kill the Bijuu so I did the best thing I can do I seal it in an _Orphan _infant _boy_. Ladies and gentleman I give you the _Hero _of leaf Naruto Uzumaki." As he rise Naruto for everyone to see.

The whole crowd fell in silence then one shouted and then many…

"Kill it"

"It is Kyuubi reborn. We must kill it."

"It kill my mother, it must be executed." And many more.

"_Yes hate him, hate him more fools, it will save Narumi. Sorry Naruto for making you a scapegoat, but some sacrifice is needed for greater good of Konoha." _Thought Minato inwardly as he makes his as angry as he could and shouted **"SILENCE" "**no Harm shall come to this child as your hokage I ordered it and I pass a law that talking that Kyuubi is sealed inside of Naruto is strictly forbidden with a punish of death. Now Anbu take Naruto to the orphanage." Ordered Minato and give Naruto to the Anbu and the Anbu vanished in puff of smoke. After the Anbu vanished Minato look down again and spoke.

"Now people of Konoha I have good news which I want to share with you. As you know Kushina and me is expecting a child. I am happy to tell you Kushina give birth of our daughter; sadly she can't make it through the childbirth. People of Konoha I present you Narumi Namikaze." As he rise Narumi this time for everyone to see. The whole crowd this time welcomes the daughter of Hokage with cheers and applause.

"_First part of plan complete." _Thought Minato.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**13 Years Later**

It's been 13 years since Minato announced Naruto as Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Narumi as his daughter. In this 13 years Naruto live in hell, he always beaten, starved. No one care about him but his hero fourth hokage, who sometime save him from mob (at the last time of beating), and give him an apartment for him to live, and the ramen shop who some time feed him free ramen. He has no friends of his age no one wishes to play with him and the adult always cold with him. His only friends are Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Hana and Tsume, they sometime stop by his apartment and teach how to read, cook etc. etc. he just wish why the villagers hate him so much but whenever he asked the Hokage or his guardian friends they always avoided the question. But one thing he always feels but can't understand that whenever he is near to Narumi, it feels like there is bond between them.

As Naruto grew up hatred, pain and little love, Narumi grew up like a princess, the whole village loves her, and the boys of his class always try to date her but her eyes caught only one person Naruto Uzumaki. She always see him alone, with no friends no family, she feels the same attraction to him as he feels, like there is really a bond between them. She never tries to be friends with him because his teachers said her not to. But now she really want be his friend. Today is graduation exam. She just hopes Naruto passed and they placed in one team.

**Few Hours Later**

Naruto currently tree hoping as fast he can try to go as much distance he can from Mizuki. After he fail the graduation exam Mizuki trick him to steal the Forbidden Scroll and try to kill him, he now alive because he saved by Iruka who take the hit which meant for Naruto and tell him to run. He also knows why the villagers hate him, it shocked him that his hero is the reason he is hated so much.

He ran and ran and finally stops near a cliff, he about to turn around and try to find a new way when he feels sharp pain and push. This cause him start to fell from the cliff, the last thing he saw a smirking Mizuki who hold the forbidden scroll of sealing in his hand and the last thing he do is through a Kunai with all of his strength which stuck in Mizuki's head which instantly kill him in the spot and then darkness claim him.

**Unknown Place few hours later**

Naruto open his eyes only to find himself in a bed of a white room. He set on the bed look to the room try to find where he is but he found nothing.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in room of the place which called the home of the 6 goddess. Sadly it's abandoned by them." Answered a powerful voice from the door.

Naruto look up only to see an old man at the age of 60 standing in front of him with in a white robe.

"Who. Who are you?" asked a scared Naruto who can feel the power this man releasing he is sure this man must be god.

"I mean no harm child. As who I am I have many names creator, father of deity, king of gods/goddesses etc. etc."

Naruto eyes winded after hearing that he stand up and kneel down in front of the man "What do you want with me creator-Sama?" asked Naruto.

"You no need to bow to me Naruto. And what I need is come later but first I want to tell the history of this planet and the truth's that hidden from you." So next 2 hours The creator said Naruto the history of the planet Elum, how the goddesses become greedy how they trapped the guardian inside of moon and finally the lies that hidden from him.

After the explanation Naruto is angry no Naruto is beyond angry "how could my own father do this to his own family no not his my family' I am going to kill him." Shouted Naruto with so much anger he can produce.

"Yes Naruto it's sadden me that my own creation doing this, and it's all stats the wrong my 6 daughters committee." Said the creator in a sad tone. Than he looked up to Naruto "Naruto I am sorry that it's all starts with my daughter's crime. So Naruto I have proposition for you."

"What is it?" asked Naruto in interest that what the creator want.

The creator smile at Naruto and said in a cold tone "I want the Elum again become one and you become its ruler who rule this planet with iron fist. I want you punished the evil and protect the innocents. So Naruto Uzumaki do you accept?"

This is second time he shocked beyond imagination, he shook his head and look straight to the creators eyes and said in a cold tone "Yes I accept."

"Excellent. Now the only thing you need some training and the power you need to rule over Elum. But first there some business we need to attempt." Said the creator and he and Naruto Vanished with white light.

**In the Limbo**

The six goddesses are in panic they are called by his father for some important things to discuss. They know if their father ever found out what they to the Elum they are dead, they think that their father always busy with creating new worlds so he never have time to check the situation about Elum but he is here. Oh they are so much doomed.

They are just planning an explanation what they going to say, only to stopped by a blinding light when its cleared they saw their father stood there with all of his glory with a teen age human beside him. He looked at the goddesses eyes which cause to a shiver down to their spine.

Kami first gather the courage and spoke. "Fa…Father w…we a…are happy to see you hare." As the other goddesses only nod their heads.

"Oh really! But your face tells otherwise."

"No…no father we are really happy." This time Emi said.

"Do you think you said me lies and I believe them? Do you think I am naïve?" said now an angry creator.

"No..No father we are not lying. We are just…" Kami never finished the sentence as a powerful Killing Intent(KI) wash over the limbo making the six goddesses fall to their knees.

"I have enough with your lies, no more I already know what you have done to this planet and I ashamed with it. For your crime so much innocent people suffer." Said the creator still rising his KI.

"We are so…sorry father. Please forgive us." Said Yami as tears coming down from her eyes.

"Yes you are sorry I know. But you need to be punished. I already think what need to do. From today you are slave of Naruto who I choose the empire of Elum. You are still goddesses but from now days you are under his order. If he say jump you say how high understand?"

"Bu…But father he is just a huma…!" try to object Ami only to stopped by her father's death glare.

"I hear no object. From now on you are slaves of **Empire of Elum. ** Am I clear?" shouted the creator.

"Yes father." Said the six goddesses in unison as slave tattoos form in their necks.

"Good. Now you dismissed." Said creator as they vanished "Now it's time for you to meet your instructor Naruto" as a portal open and they entered it.

**Scared planet of Supreme Kai**

Supreme Kai at is waiting for his new student to come. His father the creator already tells him what to do. So when the portal open and 2 people came out he already know who they are. So he stands up to greet them.

"Hello father. I presume this is the person you want me to train?" asked supreme Kai as he eyed Naruto.

"Yes. I already transform him a full blooded saiyen when he is unconsciousness. So he has no problem to generate QI for the techniques. So take good care of him." Said the creator and vanished in thin air.

Supreme Kai look at Naruto and said "So Empire of Elum lets introduce ourselves."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A.N: I am done with the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. And please tell me who you guys want in the harem. And do you want me make Narumi a saiyen? And please tell me the harem list.**

**The girl's final is From Avatar Katara, Mai.**

**From Dragon ball z no one.**

**From Naruto not decided.**


End file.
